The Possession
by HinaSukeLove
Summary: When Rin is being haunted by horrors of her past; will Sesshomaru be able to help he survive?


**A.N. Hello! So first off Disclaimer!**__**The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi none of them are mine! Thank you! And Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Dream**

"Do you feel it Rin?"

I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy, so I tried to rub them to see if that would make them better, only to find that I couldn't move my arms.

"Do you feel it inside of you?"

Panic began to take over as I tried to move all of the other parts of my body but something was preventing me from doing so.

"Do you feel it moving throughout your body?"

Finally my eyes began to open, slowly as if it wasn't me but someone else controlling me every move.

"How does it feel?"

I felt my body move but it wasn't me who was making it move; something or someone was controlling my every move.

"Does it hurt?"

My body made its way to the bathroom turning on the light it began to undress itself getting ready to shower.

"It's eating your soul."

It turned on the water and set it on hot and then it turned around and looked in the mirror.

"It's eating you alive."

I screamed at what I saw before me, my body was completely covered in blood, only it wasn't my blood.

"You're going to die."

Suddenly I regained control of my body and ran to the bedroom; I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I didn't want to. The blood it was everywhere, I ran to his body and found it cold and lifeless. No, this couldn't be happening, this wasn't real!

"And Sesshomaru will be mine!"

I woke up to someone screaming, it wasn't until I felt warm arms encircling my body that I realized that I was the one the one screaming. I took short shallow breaths to try and calm myself down. Finally relaxing I melted into his arms and sighed. "Thank you, I needed that hug." I felt his lips on the back of my head; I smiled dumbly, being in love made me feel so stupid!

"Bad dream?" His baritone voice sounded like a chorus of angel singing gently against my ear. I looked at his arm trying to come up with a logical explanation to my dream. In order to concentrate more I began to draw imaginary circles up and down his arm, watching as his arm muscles flexed involuntarily to my actions. I smiled as I felt his arousal stiff against the back of my thigh.

"It felt so real," I began as he kissed my neck, "it was like it was me but not really and... I don't know how to explain it." His hands were making it hard to concentrate on what I was saying. His hands, oh Kami his wonderful, wonderful hands, were roaming all over my already naked body. He shifted me so that I was completely on his lap, his arousal pressing painfully against my back.

"Then don't explain it, just forget it. It was just a dream and besides," he suddenly flipped our bodies over, I know for a fact that I will never get used to his demonic speed, no matter how long we are together, "you know that nothing will ever happen to you while I'm around." I looked at him in the eyes, those incredible golden eyes. I reached up, grabbed the ponytail that held his luscious silver hair together and set it free.

Watching as his hair created a curtain around us; I leaned upwards and kissed him. "I… know… Sesshomaru." I managed to say between kisses. Not having any patience he grabbed my thighs and positioned himself at my entrance. Teasing me, he rubbed his larger member against my wet folds. I found myself bucking whenever he came close to entering me; he smiled a smile he only showed me, amused at my enthusiasm.

"Hungry are we?" he teased, he was unusually playful this morning. When he noticed me a bit distracted he pushed himself inside of me. "Shame on you Rin, you know better than to slack off on me." I smiled widely at him and pressed my lips against his, all the while moving my hips to indicate him to start.

"Oh Kami, Sesshomaru!" I screamed in pleasure, he never failed to satisfy me. The heat our bodies were creating made me want more; I love the feel of our hot sweaty bodies rubbing against one another while making love. The way he looks at me, the way he knows just the right angle to position himself in, that way he kisses me while still pumping into me makes me ache for more: harder, faster, deeper, rougher I want it all.

He was just as amazing as always, there was no doubt in my mind that my thighs would be sore tomorrow! I don't mind though, the sore thighs, the funny walk, etc. I felt close, so very close to that wonderful place he always manages to send me off to, the place where everything feels like heaven.

"Riiiin…" I heard a voice, a female voice sing my name. I looked around trying to make since of whom or what was calling my name. Suddenly, just as I was about to reach my climax I saw him, his body was lying on the floor next to us, unmoving and covered in blood. Fear flooded my senses as I stared at his body; Sesshomaru sensed my sudden change in mood and stopped his ministrations and called to me. I looked to Sesshomaru the back at the body only to find it gone, not a trace of blood anywhere to be seen.

"Rin… Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru was now speaking loudly as I finally made sense of what he was saying. But how do I explain something I don't even understand myself? I looked to the floor again, there was nothing their! What is happening to me?

"I don't know… I just keep seeing him lying there, dead."I felt like everything was slowing down. My world was spinning, nothing stayed still.

"Who is he Rin?" I heard Sesshomaru and for a moment I just stared at him. "Rin who is he?" He asked once again. I knew who he was but what I didn't understand was why. Why was I seeing him this way? I answered him, slowly but surely.

"Kohaku."


End file.
